


Salty Skin Kisses

by CloudQuartz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kinky, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Smut, So much angst, i fucking love angst im sorry, work relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudQuartz/pseuds/CloudQuartz
Summary: "I want to have sex with you. Now, preferably.""Well, aren't you smooth?"________________________________Intern Rey Kenobi didn't expect the project manager Kylo Ren to accept her drunken suggestion of a one night stand. When she wakes up next to him, naked and salty skinned, her whole world comes crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own star wars or any of it's characters. i'm just a shipper who loves reylo (also this is an unedited first draft)

It was the need to pee that ultimately woke her up. The tightness in her bladder screamed at her to get up and relieve herself. When she opened her eyes, head pounding, and took in her surrounding, she almost fell out of the bed.

This was not her apartment.

The room was far too big, far to clean to be hers. The double bed sat in the middle of it, facing a wide window that displayed the hustle and bustle of New York City below them. A black, glass desk sporting a large computer and laptop sat to the side, and one side of the wall was completely covered in mirror. She stared at her reflection - brown hair tangled and fuzzy, looking almost like a halo around her head, black smudges of mascara framed the bottom of her eyes, and the white, crisp sheet she was gripping to her chest only just covered her bare breasts.

Oh, God. She was naked.

Suddenly, the need to pee was a distant memory.

Her eyes scanned the floor, looking for her discarded dress and bra. She paused for a moment, one hand slowly travelling down her torso to check something. She also cursed out loud before returning to searching the floor, her panties now added to the list of things she had to find.

Something stirred beside her. She stilled, frozen. Whoever was laying beside her tossed over, a hand reaching out and landing softly on her thigh. She flinched and shivered at the same time as she wondered who on earth she had thought it was a good idea to bed the previous night.

Slowly turning her head, she saw a mess of black hair, broad shoulders and an angular face. She saw Mr Kylo Ren - her project manager and supervisor - groggily stirring awake beside her.

“Fuck!” She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Kylo nuzzled his face into the pillow, fingers squeezing gently around her skin. “Already done that, sweetheart.” His voice was low, hoarse and with a soft teasing tone that made the muscles in Rey’s stomach clench.

“I - er - I, ” Rey stumbled, unsure of what was the appropriate response to that. This was not good. In fact, this was very, very bad. She had slept with her supervisor! Did she even remember it?

Momentarily closing her eyes, she tried to wind back her brain to the night before at the staff New Year's Eve party. She remembered being confused as to why so many people showed up instead of spending the time with their families, she remembered drinking one too many glasses of champaign and wobbling over to where Kylo stood with his assistant manager, Hux, she remembered taking his face in her hands and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips when the clock struck twelve and everyone around the office cheered.

She remembered pulling away and whispering, “I want to have sex with you. Now, preferably.”

She remembered his reply: “Well, aren’t you smooth?”

It was then her eyes shot open. Reliving the events after that was the last thing she needed right now. She knew she remembered her dragging him out to get a taxi and how their lips hadn’t parted the entire ride to his place. She knew that if she tried she’d be able to perfectly picture how he rammed her against the wall, he legs wrapped around his waist and a hand travelled into her panties. The sounds of their moans mixing together as he thrust into her, pressing kisses into the salty skin of her neck would always be stored in the back of her mind. She knew this and it pissed her off.

“God damn it!”

A grunt escaped from Kylo as his eyes fluttered open. She couldn’t handle looking at him so instead she returned to searching for her dress. “Are you always this loud in the morning or is today a special occasion?”

Rey pulled her thigh away from his grip. He didn’t protest, tucking his hand back into his side. Glancing around, she cleared her throat. “I-I have to go.”

“Not even going to let you make you breakfast? How rude.”

She almost asked him if he cooked - he didn’t look like the type who would. With his pressed suits and glasses of expensive whisky, he looked like the type who had a private chef who made him a menu to choose from every morning. She didn’t ask that, however. She was pretty sure making your hookup breakfast wasn’t the usual thing people did anyway.

Swinging her legs out of the bed, she ran a hand through her hair. “My dress…”

She felt Kylo turn behind her. “I think I tossed it in the corner.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. Yep, definitely remembered that too. She glanced behind her at the far corner where a pile of black fabric was scrunched up. She chewed her lip, trying to figure out how on earth she was going to get it without exposing herself.

She scratched lightly at her collarbone, wincing as she spoke. “Can you, er, close your eyes or something while I get it?”

The bed vibrated as Kylo chuckled.

“Why would I do that? I saw it all last night.”

“Shut up,” she quipped, regretting speaking to someone who had the power to fire her with the click of his fingers so harshly. “Just… please? I’m not nearly as drunk as I was then.”

The digital clock on the bedside table read 6:47; it had been just under six hours since her last drink and the sex and sleep had helped with sobering up. There was still a small buzz at the back of her mind but not nearly enough to allow her to stand up and let him see everything.

She waited a moment before speaking again. “Are they closed?”

He hummed in confirmation.

Letting out a shaky breath, Rey stood up and began tiptoeing towards her clothes. She passed her panties and bra on her way, both half hidden under the bed, and scooped them into her hands. She picked up her dress, examining the crumpled material. It was on the shorter side, reaching the top of her knees and made of a soft fabric she didn’t know the name of. All she knew was that it was soft and she despite her usual hatred towards dresses, she had actually liked it. She prayed he hadn’t ripped it at any point.

She glanced over at Kylo, checking his eyes were still closed and exhaling in relief when they were. He had propped himself, his bare back leaning against the headboard. Muscled arms crossed over the chest. He was fit, Rey had gathered that the first moment she’d laid eyes on him, but now she was properly seeing it, it was almost as if it wasn’t real. How could someone look so damn hot?

Realising she was staring, Rey shook her head and quickly went to slip her panties back on. A small part of her was glad she’d opted for her red, lacy ones. If she was going to fuck her supervisor, she was happy it had been while she was wearing her best underwear.

She lost her balance for a moment as she tried to pull them up her legs. Her foot banged against the wall, causing her to squeak.

“Everything okay?” Kylo’s voice floated through the air.

“Everything okay,” she confirmed, rushing to put on her bra. “Eyes closed!”

“Didn’t open them, sweetheart.”

She realised that was the second time he had called her that. It wasn’t something anyone had ever called her before, and it sent a warm feeling through her stomach that uneased her. It was probably just something he called all his one night stands, something he called every woman he flirted with. It was a charming pet name that would turn any girl into a puddle. He was smart for using it.

Pulling her dress over her head, she readjusted the fabric so she looked semi presentable even if her hair did look like a lions mane. Her shoes were tossed by the door. They were simple flats, Rey would never be caught dead in high heels. She scurried over to them, slipping her feet into them before finally grabbing the door handle, her breath shaky.

“Well then. I’ll be going, I’ll call a cab or something.” Luckily, she had chosen a dress with pockets and she could still feel the weight of her phone in one of them. She didn’t know if she could handle another ten seconds searching for her belongings.

Kylo’s eyes opened, his eyebrows pulling together as he looked her up and down. She squirmed under his hot gaze. “Wait, you’re actually not going to let me make you breakfast? Even a bowl of cereal?”

Her breath hitched for a moment. He was being serious about the breakfast thing? Her heart hammered in her chest. She almost said yes. Almost.

“That doesn’t seem very… professional.” She eventually said after a while.

Something flashed over Kylo’s eyes and his lips twitched into a charming smile. Rey’s grip on the door tightened, her knuckles close to turning white.

“That’s quite right. Well, Miss Kenobi, I will see you on Monday were I promise I’ll be _most_ professional.”

Rey’s jaw tightened. She gave a curt nod before spinning around and scurrying out of the room and into the apartment hallway. She pressed her back into the closed door, squeezing her eye tight.

There was something in his tone that shot dread through her stomach.

She was _so_ screwed - figuratively and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what do you think? honestly, this is the first time i've ever written a fanfiction and i'm a bit self-conscious about it. don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism even so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own star wars or it's characters. i'm just a shipper who loves reylo

Rey never wanted Monday to come. She thought that maybe if she stayed in bed for the next two days, distracting herself from thinking about that night with YouTube videos and books, that time would just stop. Her roommate, Finn, was worried about her at first but if it meant that her life would go on pause and Monday would fade into the oblivion she’d do anything. When her alarm beeped at 6 am Monday morning, all hope was mercilessly ripped from her grasp.

She got to the office building the moment her watch hand snapped to eight like she always did. No one really cared if the intern turned up late, expect if it meant they had no one to fetch them coffee as the morning wore on, but Rey wasn’t the type to be tardy. Besides, she liked the quite of the office in the morning when the air buzzed with the other early birds wishing each other a good morning before they settled down to type.

Rey clocked in and hurried towards the group of four waiting for the lift - the marketing department was on the fifth floor. She stood at the back of the group, readjusting her messenger bag and wiping stray strands of brown hair from her face before she noticed the familiar tall, dark-haired figure at the front. This time, with the other people around her, she was able to keep her cursing to her inner thoughts.

They all piled into the lift and Rey was glad when she had to turn around. Even just the back of his head was sending her stomach churning. Rey wasn’t necessarily short but she was the tiniest person in the lift so maybe the other bodies would shield her from his gaze and she’d get off before he realised she was even there.

That plan worked until the other three people got off on the second floor, leaving her and Kylo at least thirty more seconds together.

 _Just look forward and ignore him. Maybe he’ll do the same._  She told herself, holding onto her bag strap as if it were her life support. He did, for about fifteen seconds, and then his voice floated up from behind her.

“Good morning, Miss Kenobi.”

Rey glanced behind her shoulder at the man towering over her. He wasn’t looking down at her; his eyes were trained on the lift doors. Rey was almost glad. Looking back forward, she took a deep breath. “Good morning, sir.”

Kylo Ren had everyone in the office call him ‘sir’. Even Hux, who Rey was pretty sure was his friend outside of work, had to use the name when talking to him. Poe Dameron - a man whose desk was opposite hers and would often start conversation - had once said it was because he got off on it, it gave him a power kick or something. She had raised her eyebrows, not totally disbelieving it.

Now she wondered if she had called in ‘sir’ in bed.

Rey almost slapped herself right there in the lift. _Do not think about it!_ She told herself, _especially when he is literally right there._

“Did you have a nice weekend?”

“Very nice, sir.”

The lift pinged then, the doors sliding open to reveal a few people already milling around the office. Kylo nodded and stepped into the office, not saying another word. Rey watched him go, something in the pit of her stomach fizzling out as he left her sight.

That was it?

She stood watching for so long that the lift door almost closed on her. She jabbed a hand out to stop it, quickly stepping out and hurrying to her desk.

 

***

 

By one in the afternoon, Rey had already done six coffee trips and more trips to the copying room than she could count. It was true what they said about interns - you were basically just an unpaid butler to the actual employees. Around ten minutes ago however, Poe has asked her to look over a home page for a website he was building in order to promote one of the new books they’d taken on. She just had to give a few short opinions on the overall look but the small task made her feel like she was actually contributing.

Rey was scribbling down a note about how the font on the tabs bar was a bit hard to read when a sound informing her of an email startled her. She looked up from her post-it note and hesitantly clicked on the little pop-up. Hardly anyone emailed her - she doubted anyone even knew she had an email address. People usually just tapped her on the shoulder or dumped a pile of pages onto her desk if they needed her to do something; a email seemed much to formal.

When she saw who had sent it, the dread in her stomach increased by a hundred.

 

Sent: [KRen@NYCpublishing.com](mailto:KRen@NYCpublishing.com)

To: [RKenobi@NYCpublishing.com](mailto:RKenobi@NYCpublishing.com) 

1 file attached 

**I need four photocopies of this document in my office, stat. One original print out and four copies; five altogether.**

**K. Ren.**

****

Rey reread the email a few times just to check she understood. It seemed like a normal request but there was something off. Kylo __had__ a photocopying machine in his office and even if he didn’t, there were plenty of people below him who ask - or more like demand with how he phrased the email. Everyone else asked her because she was the only person below them but he had other options.

Kylo’s office was situated on was Rey could only describe as a little balcony over the rest of everyone else. It was accessible by a small flight of metal stairs. Rey twisted her head so she could look at it. The walls of the room were made of glass but long blind blocked anyone from looking in. She swallowed.

He wouldn’t like it if she kept him waiting.

 

***

 

Rey held the pieces of paper tightly against her chest. She hadn’t dared look at what was on them in fear they were some sort of secret company file. It didn’t make sense why he would get her to photocopy them if they were but Rey couldn’t risk it. She was already damned by the fact she’d slept with her higher up, she didn’t need the extra stress of knowing the company was laundering money or something.

She stood at the base of the steps, willing herself to go up. To the rest of the office, she probably looked insane pumping herself to go up there. Rey was beyond caring at this point.

There was nothing to be afraid of; in the lift he’d merely exchanged niceties. No longing looks or inappropriate contact, just a few short words that could barely be considered conversation. That would probably be the case again. She’d give him the papers, he’d thank her and send her on her merry way. His photocopier had probably just broken and no one else was free to get him the papers - even he was technically too busy. She nodded to herself, taking deep, slow breaths.

Yes, that was what had happened.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she practically sprinted up the stairs, her shoes clanging against the metal. She was knocking on the door before she even had time to register what she was doing, and when she heard his low voice tell her to come in, her heart raced.

She cracked open the door, poking her head round. Kylo sat at his desk at the back of the room, eyes focused on his computer as he clicked through something. He was wearing wire-framed glasses, ones he hadn’t been wearing this morning and, when Rey thought about it, she’d never seen him in before. They complimented his angular features nicely. Rey swallowed hard.

“You know, what I said stat in my email that meant within five minutes. It’s been fifteen,” his didn’t look at her as he spoke. Maybe that was just his thing, not looking at people when they talked, and Rey just hadn’t noticed it before.

Rey slid completely into the room, shutting the door behind her with a click. She cleared her throat. “There was a line, sir.”

Kylo clicked his tongue in time with his mouse. “There was a line,” he nodded and leaned back into his chair, reaching up to remove his glasses. He set them down on the table and looked forward, gaze finally on Rey. “Put the papers on the desk.”

Rey’s throat felt thick. It was probably better when he wasn’t looking at her.

She obliged, stepping forward to set the mystery papers in front of him. He picked them up, counting the number of pages before humming in agreement and setting them back down. He then looked back up at her, his gaze hot. Rey squirmed. It was like they were back in his bedroom, her itching to leave and him… well Rey didn’t know what he wanted.

“How are you finding your internship here, Miss Kenobi?”

Rey blinked, a little stunned. “Uh, good. It’s an honour to work for such a renowned publishing house.”

A grin spread across Kylo’s face. “Ah yes, I bet making coffee for a bunch of lazy assholes brings you great pride.”

She tried to fight it but her lips twitched in response none-the-less. “Sir, I photocopy too,” she reminded him with a matter-of-fact tone, vaguely motioning to the freshly printed pile in front of him. Kylo chuckled.

“I trust you won’t be leaving before your contract is up then?”

The smile on Rey’s lips faltered. “Why would I do that?”

“I know a few girls who would after having drunk sex with a co-worker, especially if said co-worker was their boss.”

Kylo wasn’t her boss. He was the next closest thing but that title was reserved for Snoke: the head of the publishing firm. She didn’t think to point this out to him. Instead she rung her hands together, twisting her thumbs over her palms to distract herself.

“Do you want me to?”

It was time for Kylo’s smile to falter, his eyebrows drawing in close. “Of course not. That’s why I’m making sure you’re okay. You’re a diligent worker, Rey, don’t think I haven’t noticed,” the use of her first name sent shivers up her spine. She hadn’t even known he knew it. “You don’t deserve to go just because of a hookup.”

“Right. Okay. Thank you, sir.” What she was thanking him for she didn’t really know. It just felt like the right thing to say.

“Which is also why you don’t have to worry about Hux telling anyone. I’ve sworn him to secrecy.”

Rey’s eyes went wide, her hand shooting up to her mouth. It hadn’t even registered that someone might have seen them kissing or even worse, stumbling to the taxi together. “Hux saw!”

Another low chuckle rose from Kylo’s chest. “He was standing right next to us when you attacked me with your lips - he’d have to be blind not to have seen,” he leaned forward then, enticing Rey towards him as if he was about to tell her a secret, “That was very sexy by the way. I love a woman who goes after what she wants.”

Heat flooded to Rey’s cheeks. She almost choked on her own breath. What happened to being ‘most professional on Monday’? That was far from professional.

Rey liked it.

She hated that she liked it.

“I really should get back to-”

“Come in at 7:30 tomorrow,” Kylo cut her short, picking up and pen and clicking it in the air. He leaned down over the pages and began writing in black spaces between words. Rey’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Why?”

He didn’t look up when he responded. “Breakfast,” his tone told her he thought that was obvious. She had to beg to differ. “I always make sure my hookups are well fed after and you, Miss Kenobi, broke my streak.”

Rey wiped her palms down her black trousers. Why was she so damn nervous? And why was he so damn obsessed with breakfast?

“You don’t have to-”

“7:30.”

A beat passed. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was supposed to leave yet but something told her in her gut that it was now or never. Rey nodded, glancing around. “Right. 7:30.” She went to turn round, hand already reaching for the door handle, but something stopped her. A fang tooth question gnawed at her insides.

Taking a deep breath, Rey looked over her shoulder at Kylo who continued to scribble. “Just one more thing… you, I mean we used a condom, right?”

He laughed, still not looking up from the paper. He flipped the sheet over and wrote something at the top. “Oh believe me, sweetheart, you made sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been less than a day since i posted the first chapter but this is the first time i've been inspired to write for a while so i'm kind of going crazy. don't expect updates this frequently all the time however, you'll just set yourself up for failure.
> 
> i also can't believe how many people have read the first chapter? i feel so honoured! you're all so nice it's wonderful thank you so so so much!


End file.
